Excavating tooth assemblies provided on digging equipment such as excavating buckets or the like typically comprise a relatively massive adapter portion which is suitably anchored to the forward bucket lip and has a reduced cross-section, forwardly projecting nose portion, and a replaceable tooth point having formed through a rear end thereof a pocket opening that releasably receives the adapter nose. To captively retain the point on the adapter nose, aligned transverse openings are formed through these interengageable elements adjacent the rear end of the point, and a device commonly referred to as a flex pin or locking pin is driven into these openings.
A need exists for a locking pin which provides a firm and secure engagement between the adapter nose and tooth. Specifically, the spring must properly deflect during the insertion of the locking pin. It must also resume an undeflected position after insertion. The :spring can be of a material different than the locking pin body. Once inserted, the pin should minimize any vibration or jiggle between the tooth and the adapter. Therefore, the locking pin can incorporate a compression element.